Nintendo 3DS
*Foxconn |first_available=February 26, 2011 |also_known_as=3DS |launch_price= *¥25,000 *€259 *RUB12490 |discontinued=TBA |units_sold=71.99 million worldwide (as of December 31, 2017) |cpu=268MHz Dual-Core ARM11 MPCore, single-core ARM9 |ram=128 MB FCRAM, 6 MB VRAM |sound=*Stereo speakers (pseudo-surround) |battery=1300 mAh, 3.7 V lithium-ion battery 1750 mAh, 3.7 V lithium-ion battery *3 hours, 55 minutes *4 hours, 32 minutes *4.5 hours - 6.5 hours |precursor=Nintendo DS }} The Nintendo 3DS is a handheld game system by Nintendo that was released on 26 February 2011 in Japan and on 27 March 2011 in North America and Europe. The 3DS is the successor to the Nintendo DS and is the first ever system to fully integrate stereoscopic 3D graphics. To do this, the system uses a technique known as autostereoscopy, which involves rendering two separate images, one for each eye. This allows the top screen to present a sense of depth but the 3D is adjustable. Note that the bottom screen is not a 3D screen. The 3DS is also compatible with the entire backlog of DS games. All ''Mitchell Van Morgan'' games released on the DS can also be played on the 3DS. The cards for the 3DS have a bump on the right side in order to avoid them being inserted into a regular DS system. With the release of Mitchell X in November 2014, a puzzle of Mitchell X was added to the puzzle Swap game found in the Street Pass Mii Plaza which is preinstalled. List of ''Mitchell'' games on the Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console The 3DS allows players to download old games onto their system via the eShop's Virtual Console service, similar to the corresponding service on the Wii U. Like the console version, the 3DS version includes games from non-Nintendo systems. Several Game Gear games are available internationally. Game Gear games on the Virtual Console come with more features than other Virtual Console games. In addition to Restore Points (save states), users can select whether the display fits the screen as a square, stretches to fill the screen, or is surrounded by a detailed, 3D Game Gear border. The latter comes in three colors: red, blue, or black. Screen blurring is an option that emulates the original screen if chosen. Even game performance can be altered between "original" and "special" (original accurately emulates slowdown and special fixes the slowdown issues of the original games). In addition, there is also a library of Sega 3D Classics on the eShop. These games are emulations of arcade games, Sega Genesis games, and Sega Master System games. These games support 3D, have save states, can add screen blurring and the games with multiplayer have local multiplayer via wireless. List of Sonic Games on Virtual Console *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (8-bit) *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' (8-bit) *''Sonic the Hedgehog Triple Trouble'' *''Sonic Drift 2'' *''Sonic Blast'' *''Sonic Labyrinth'' *''Tails Adventure'' *''Marquessa's Mean Bean Machine'' List of Sonic Games in the 3D Classics *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' 3DS Themes In 2014 Nintendo updated the 3DS to included different themes for the 3DS home screen and a shop to by some of these themes are Sonic based. List of 3DS Themes *Sonic Boom 3DS Theme Price: USA/Free *Sonic the Hedgehog 3DS Theme Price: USA/$1.99 solo or $5.99 in pack *Amy Rose 3DS Theme Price: USA/$1.99 solo or $5.99 in pack *Shadow the Hedgehog 3DS Theme Price: USA/$1.99 solo or $5.99 in pack *Chao 3DS Theme Price: USA/$1.99 solo or $5.99 in pack Revisions Nintendo 2DS On 12 October 2013 in North America and in the PAL Regions, the Nintendo 2DS was released. The 2DS is fully compatible with all 3DS and DS games but does not include the ability to display games in 3D. It still features all the functionality of 3DS and can be put to sleep using a slider that replicates closing the clamshell on a standard 3DS. WiFi can still be turned off, though it’s done via controls in the software rather than with a physical switch. When it was released a red model and a blue model were sold at US$129.99 alongside the 3DS and 3DS XL. New Nintendo 3DS (XL) In late 2014/ early 2015, the 3DS received a hardware upgrade in the form of the "New Nintendo 3DS", an iterative update comparable to the Nintendo DSi. Improvements on the original model include slightly larger screens, faster quad-core CPU, double the RAM, and extra buttons to match the Circle Pad Pro accessory- a second analog nub and ZL/ZR buttons. Other new features include built-in amiibo support on the touch screen and an eye-tracking 3D feature that allows the console to adjust stereoscopic output based on the user's position. Several games can only be played on the New 3DS due to its upgraded hardware, although this does not include any Sonic games. Like the original console, the New 3DS is produced in regular and XL variants. The regular model features interchangeable face plates similar to the Game Boy Micro, and recieved a limited release in NTSC regions. References Category:Handheld systems Category:Nintendo systems